I Give You Challenges!
by roo17
Summary: Three challenges hopefully someone will take. ;D please read!


And I Give You… Challenges!

**A/N: Okay! So it's me, roo, again! But this time, I'm not writing a story, but I'm giving out challenges! And I do this because sometimes I come up with some ideas, but then I can't come up with anything else. So I pass it on to you guys. And, most of the time, I come up with a plot or something and I tell someone else who writes way better than I do so they can write it a million times better than I ever could. So… I hope one of you readers will review and tell me you'll take a challenge or two. If you did, I'd be so, so, so grateful! :'D**

**OK! First challenge! Here's a scene. You can take this challenge and either: a) continue from where the scene ends or b) write a story that contains the scene in it. Of course, you are MORE THAN WELCOME to edit and add to it. Plot for this story: Reno is an assassin who is assigned to terminate two targets, but ends up doing the complete opposite. He falls in love with them.**

He knew he was being foolish. He pulled up his sniper rifle and set his up sniperscope. The man was currently wearing an unbuttoned suit jacket with an untucked dress shirt underneath; a black tie lay loosely around his neck. He set his foot on the roof's edge and rested his elbow on his knee, steadying the silent and deadly weapon that was now ready to fire in his calm hands. He hunched slight; looking through his scope and lining the targets within his sights. A moment passed, then another and another. The wind blew through his pulled back spiky red hair and the sun shined off the goggles that rested comfortably on his forehead. He took a breath, and held it. The two targets in his sights were completely oblivious to the danger they were in; laughing as they shared a cone of cotton-candy and a soda. _'Just pull the trigger,'_ the redhead thought, _'Just pull the trigger and it'll all be over with.'_ But he couldn't do it. He lowered his rifle to his side and sighed, still watching the targets as he let out a curse. _'What am I doing…' 'I'm being foolish.' _And he was. Reno gave a growl, throwing his gun roughly to the ground behind him; a loud metallic scrape filled the air as the weapon skidded across the rough surface. The redheaded target looked up at one of the buildings close by, spotting the assassin on the rough, and held his gaze at him. The dirty-blond target next to him also looked up with a look of seriousness and Reno stood there staring right back at them as he felt angry at himself. He had killed hundreds before: men, women, and sometimes even children. But these two targets were different, they were special in a way. He just… couldn't kill them. "Shit… The boss ain't gonna be happy 'bout this…" Reno said to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was foolish. After all, ShinRa's finest sniper shouldn't find himself in a situation where he falls in love with his targets.

**Okay, so for this next piece, just a few details in it. Roxas, Axel and others go to a school (Kingdom Hearts Special High) for children gifted with powers. And I was thinking of doing something like this: Reno and Axel share the same powers, but they have a recessive and excessive power. Axel is way better and stronger at controlling fire, but his has his brother's speed powers. Reno is way faster than Axel, but sucks at controlling a lot of fire. Same with Sora and Roxas, or you could give those two twins opposite powers. Like I said, it's all up to you. And the plot for this story: Roxas (sophomore) is new to the school and quickly befriends Reno (senior) and Axel (sophomore). But the three of them begin to suspect the teachers are up to something, and try to confront them.**

Roxas sat in his English class bored as could be. He looked to the empty seat diagonal to him; wondering where his mischievous redheaded friend was. _'Knowing him,'_ Roxas thought as he rolled his eyes, _'he probably got caught burning all rolls of toilet paper in the bathrooms again.'_ But in just a few moments, Roxas would find his friend was up to much more trouble than thought. As he flipped open his evil literature textbook to page 613, the intercom in the classroom started up. And as a voice started to speak, Roxas simply buried his face into his palm.

_"Is this thing on? Oh. Hey all you students of Kingdom Hearts Special High! This is your classmate Axel speaking." _In the background of Axel's voice, the sound of people banging on the locked office door could be heard, along with shouts of swears and threats that seemed to be ineffective against Axel. _"Now, I don't know if you guys have noticed or not, but me, Reno–," _said redhead could be heard shouting across the camps at Axel. It went along the lines of 'don't mention my name, yo!' _"–and my other friend __**Roxas**__–," _said boy sunk into his chair with reddened cheeks when every student in the classroom looked at him, _"–have noticed that teachers have been acting quite strange lately. We even think that they are using us to do their dirty work, making us fight all their enemies and shit. So, here are my quick thoughts on what we should probably do to win our lives back…" _Suddenly, music blared through all the classrooms which could be identified as the song Riot by Three Days Grace. Roxas instantly understood what Axel's message was and grinned while the students began to sing with the song.

_"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up. If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off. You're not the only one refusing to go down. You're not the only one. So get up. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, just get up… Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot." _Axel let out a animal like 'whoo!' over the intercom and Roxas smiled, joining his friend in his little shout. _"Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. Riot. Let's start a riot. Riot, let's start a riot. Let's start a riot! Riot, let's start a riot!" _The students all jumped up, looks of determination on their faces. But just when Roxas was about to feel victorious, he heard a door being kicked in on the intercom and the sounds of a fight could be heard. He heard punches being thrown, people being slammed against walls and the sounds of fire crackling even reached his ears. But what really got him worried was when he suddenly heard his friend let out a growl.

_"Let me go! I said–" _And suddenly, the intercom died.

**Eh, I'll come up with some more KH challenges later I guess. Oh! And here's a quick little scene I came up with. Have no idea what you can do with this, but give it a shot.**

Axel floored the gas petal as Reno climbed into the seat next to him, buckling up quickly while he grinned like a madman. Roxas stuck his out in-between the two of them, a rather worried look on his face. "Um… I don't know if this was such a good idea…" Axel just grinned, watching the road almost calmly as he swerved from one side of the road to the other to avoid all the cars.

"Don't worry, Roxas. Everything is under control. Hm, now where's that siren button. Ah, there it is!" Axel pushed the button the siren on the ambulance they were in started to go off; causing all the cars in front of them to pull off to the side. Roxas looked behind him at the body that was laying on the gurney with a very worried look.

"Um… there's a dead guy back here." Reno chuckled, relaxing his legs up by the window of the ambulance with a laid-back kinda attitude. Axel to a quick swerve, barely avoiding hitting a pedestrian.

"Watch the road, yo."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh look Roxas! They finally opened up that new ice-cream store! I wonder if they sell sea-salt ice-crea–"

"Axel, look out!" Axel looked back at the road just in time to see him hit a young man with his vehicle. He kept on driving but looked in the rearview mirror to see if the guy was alright.

"Hey, the guy's fine. In fact, he started chasing us for a second before giving up." Roxas whacked Axel on the arm. "Ow, easy there!"

"You just hit that guy! Don't talk so light of it!"

"Kinda of ironic that he got hit by a stolen ambulance, yo." Reno yawned and suddenly Roxas felt as if he was the only sane one in the stolen ambulance.

"You guys are nuts… why did I even agree to come along with you guys."

"Because you love us, Rox! It's all for one and for all in this crazy world! Now look out the back and see if you see any police cars chasing us." Roxas sighed. He knew it. He could tell the second he met his two redhead friends.

"You two are gonna be the death of me, I swear."

**Eh, just randomly popped into my head when I saw an ambulance drive by. So I hope SOMEONE out there takes at least one of the challenges. If not, then I will be forced to write them myself. (woe is me.) So thank you, and have a nice night!**

_The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
~roo the nobody vampire _


End file.
